1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermal heads for thermally recording data, more particularly to a heat-sensitive recording head which can record oblique line or curved lines with high quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional heat-sensitive recording head, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a number of heat generating elements 1 which are arranged in a line along the main scanning direction of a recording sheet. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 2 designates a lead electrode.
The heat generating elements are selectively applied with current according to video data so as to generate heat, as a result of which the corresponding heat-sensitive recording medium is heated, and the data are recorded on the recording sheet.
However, the above-described conventional heat-sensitive recording head is disadvantageous in that when an oblique line or curved line is recorded with the recording head, the resulting recorded dots 3 are not smoothly merged with one another as shown in FIG. 2.